Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Light Green Diamond
Light Green Diamond is Sylvaur's interpretation of the fusion of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond. GemCrust has drawn art of this character as fanart. Appearance Light Green Diamond is a massive fusion with three heads and torsos, three sets of arms, and no discernible legs. She has cyan, light blue, and light green skin, and she has two eyes on each head with diamond-shaped pupils, small noses, and full lips. Each head also has unique hair, with the one on the right having very light blue triangular hair, the middle one having a white pointed updo, and the left one having a very light green short and spiky updo. As mentioned before she has a very unique body with three torsos, and there are three slim arms on each of the outer torsos. Her gemstones are on her forehead and chest and are light blue, very light blue, and light yellow. She wears different outfits on each torso, with her right torso wearing a cyan and light cyan shirt with lots of accenting and long and baggy sleeves of her three arms. Her middle torso wears a white sleeveless shirt with a diamond-like design, and her left torso wears a green and light green shirt with accenting and light green gloves on each of her hands. Around their waist they wear a long teal and light teal sparkling dress that wraps around them and gets smaller at the tip. Personality Nothing is known about Light Green Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Light Green Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength and durability. Trivia * Her design was inspired by a dream Sylvaur had. In it, the fusion of all three Diamonds was wrapped in White Diamond's cape and had her torsos split apart while hanging from the ceiling in a similar manner to GLaDOS (from the Portal franchise). According to them, this is the "most sensible-looking version of it that could come up with."http://sylvaur.tumblr.com/post/178798870286/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia, and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada, and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks. * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called the chameleon diamond. * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, a diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that are only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high-frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being used as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Gemstones Gallery As drawn by Sylvaur.png|First version of her by Sylvaur. As drawn by Sylvaur 2.png|Second version of her by Sylvaur. References Category:Hypothetical Category:Diamonds Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Fix Appearance